World Student Christian Federation
The World Student Christian Federation (WSCF) is a federation of autonomous national Student Christian Movements (SCMs) forming the youth and student arm of the global ecumenical movement. The Federation includes Protestant, Catholic, Anglican, Pentecostal and Orthodox students. Together with the YMCA and the YWCA WSCF has as a foundational document the 'Paris Basis'. WSCF's aims include: to call members of the academic community to faith in God, to discipleship within the life and mission of the Church and to help them strive for peace and justice in and among nations. The aims have been lived differently in different decades, countries and contexts. At one point "the evangelisation of the world in this generation" was seen as the main aim. Throughout its history the Federation has brought students together across theological and cultural boundaries and provided life-changing training and opportunities. For over a century WSCF has supplied many leaders to the Church, the ecumenical movement and the Christian left, governments and social movements . Together the WSCF and SCM provide a context for young Christians from all churches and nations to meet. The long-standing motto of the WSCF is 'Ut Omnes Unum Sint - That they all may be one' (John 17:21). History WSCF was formed at a meeting of student leaders from ten North American and European countries in 1895 at Vadstena Castle, Sweden. The founders included John R. Mott (U.S.), J.Rutter Williamson (U.K), Martin Eckhoff (Norway), Luther D. Wishard (U.S.A.), Johannes Siemsen (Germany) and Karl Fries (Sweden). WSCF was the first international student organisation. Together with YMCA and YWCA it is among the oldest extant youth movements. WSCF is officially known in French as FUACE — Fédération Universelle des Associations Chrétiennes d'Étudiants and in Spanish as FUMEC — Federacion Universal de Movimientos Estudiantiles Cristianos. WSCF has had a complex history of significant fluctuations in membership, influence and activity because it has felt the full-force of the rise and plateau of the ecumenical movement, the turbulence of the 1960s student movements, the mid-twentieth century shift in balance of power from liberal to evangelical Christianity, the shift in balance of influence within Christianity between the developed and the developing world, the pressures of maintaining unity across the spectrum of Christianity and the tension between a theological study focus and a social activism focus. The WSCF newsletter Federation News started in 1921 is published twice a year. The WSCF journal Student World was begun in 1908. In 2004 it was re-started after a hiatus of several years; both these publications can be found on the WSCF website www.wscfglobal.org Purpose The mission and vision statement (2004) of the WSCF is: #The WSCF is a global community of Student Christian Movements committed to dialogue, ecumenism, social justice and peace. #Our mission is to empower students in critical thinking and constructive transformation of our world by being a space for: ##Prayer and celebration ##Theological reflection ##Study and analysis of social and cultural processes and ##Solidarity and action across boundaries of culture, gender and ethnicity. #Through the work of the Holy Spirit, the WSCF is called to be a prophetic witness in church and society. This vision is nurtured by a radical hope for God’s Reign in history. Structure and activities WSCF Globally The General Assembly (GA) is the highest decision making body of the Federation. WSCF's GA is held approximately every four years, the most recent assemblies were: Chiang Mai, Thailand 2004, Beirut, Lebanon 1999 and Yamosoukro, Cote D'Ivoire 1995. The GA is made up of representatives from all affiliated and associated movements. The GA reviews the last four years, plans for the next four years and elects the Executive Committee, Chairperson, Vice-Chairpersons, Treasurer and General Secretary. The next GA is planned for Montreal, Canada, 2008. The Executive Committee and staff (General Secretary and Regional Secretaries) co-ordinate the Federation's activities between General Assemblies. Since the 2004 GA the Executive Committee has met in Chiang Mai, Thailand 2004, Porto Alegre, Brazil 2006 and Alexandria, Egypt 2007. The officers for the 2004-2008 quadrennium are: Chairperson: Dr. Kenneth Guest (U.S.), Vice-Chairpersons: Ms. Adèle Djomo Ngomedje (Cameroon), Mr. Udan Fernando (Sri Lanka), Dr. Eilidh Whiteford (Scotland) Treasurer: Mr. Youhanna Kamal Shawky (Egypt). The current General Secretary is Rev'd. Michael Wallace Aotearoa/New Zealand). The Executive Committee is made up of the officers and two representatives from each of the six regions. Regional representatives 2004-2008 are: Africa- Mr. Abraham Chikasa (Zambia), Ms. Hermione Kingbo (Senegal) Asia-Pacific- Mr. Michael Edge-Perkins (Aotearoa/ New Zealand), Ms. Nina Nayoan (Indonesia), Europe- Mr. Thorsten Roerbaek (Denmark), Ms. Ingjerd Jossang (Norway), Latin America and Caribbean- Mr. Yarkus Perez Gandara (Chile), Ms. Gabriela Miranda Garcia(Mexico), Middle East- Ms. Carla Khijo (Lebanon), Dr. Faisal Fouad (Egypt), North America- Ms. Joelle Morgan (Canada), Mr. Brandon Johnson (U.S.). The General Secretary is based in the Inter-Regional Office (IRO) in Geneva, Switzerland. The IRO is in the Ecumenical Centre which also houses the World Council of Churches, the World Alliance of Reformed Churches, the Lutheran World Federation, the Ecumenical Advocacy Alliance, the Conference of European Churches, Ecumenical News International, Action by Churches Together International, and many other organisations. The IRO organises the General Assembly and Executive Committee, the IRO staff is the secretariat for WSCF's endowment The Centennial Fund. The IRO administers WSCF's income, salaries and fundraising and co-ordinates global WSCF programmes, the IRO administers the Ecumenical Assistance Programme, the Universal Day of Prayer for Students, produces Federation News and Student World maintains contact with national movements and some Senior Friends and organises WSCF representation at meetings of the United Nations, UNESCO, World Council of Churches and other organisations. The Federation also employs an Inter-Regional Women's Co-ordinator; presently the position is vacant. WSCF Regions Since 1968 the Federation has included six regional committees in its structure. Each region has a regional secretary, officers and a committee made up of representatives from the national movements in the region. Each region has its own programmes and publications. The regions nominate students to participate in global WSCF programmes and other activities. Each region has two representatives on WSCF's global Executive Committee. The six regions are Africa, Asia-Pacific, Europe, Latin America and Caribbean, Middle East, and North America. The regional offices are in Nairobi, Hong Kong, Budapest, Beunos Aires, Beirut and Toronto. Please check here for regional information. National Student Christian Movements In each country, the Student Christian Movement (SCM) represents the ecumenical movement at work with University and secondary school students. SCMs have close ties to the various ecumenical bodies where it is located (such as the National Council of Churches in Australia and the Christian Conference of Asia) and to the World Council of Churches. There is at times conflict with conservative evangelical Christian groups on campus, such as those affiliated to the parachurch International Fellowship of Evangelical Students. Whilst national SCMs vary considerably, they have tended to foster liberal and progressive religious and social views amongst university students. SCM has generally been associated with the Christian left and such issues as: * the social gospel * Liberation theology * Christian anarchism and Christian pacifism * interfaith dialogue * Christian socialism * environmentalist movements * HIV/AIDS awareness * debt relief and Jubilee 2000 * Christian feminism See below for a partial list of countries where national movements operate. See Official Site for the full list of national movements. Some National WSCF-affiliated groups *Aotearoa (New Zealand) — http://www.scm.org.nz *Austria — http://www.ehg-online.at/ *Australia — Australian Student Christian Movementhttp://www.ascm.org.au *Bangladesh—http://scmbangladesh.googlepages.com *Canada — Student Christian Movement of Canada — http://www.scmcanada.org *Denmark *Germany — http://www.bundes-esg.de and de:Evangelische Studentengemeinde *Hong Kong — http://www.scm.org.hk/ *India — http://www.scmindia.org *Indonesia (GMKI) *Japan — http://www.jca.apc.org/ymca-s/index-j.html *Korea — http://kscf.or.kr/ *Myanmar *Norway — http://www.forbundet.no/ *Pakistan *Philippines — http://web.archive.org/20021105203930/www.geocities.com/scmphil/ *Singapore — http://scmsing.atspace.com *Sri Lanka - http://daga.dhs.org/scmsl *Sweden — http://www.kriss.se *Taiwan *Thailand *United Kingdom — http://www.movement.org.uk — Student Christian Movement of the United Kingdom *United States — CESCM — http://www.cescm.org Related and similar organisations *Frontier Internships in Mission *World Council of Churches **Christian Conference of Asia ***National Council of Churches in Australia *Catholic Worker movement *World University Service of Canada Some famous members of WSCF * Joseph Oldham * Ruth Rouse * Archbishop Germanos * Kyaw Than * Bishop Charles Brent * Sarah Chakko (Indian theologian) * Archbishop Nathan Söderblom * D.T.Niles (Sri Lankan theologian) * William Temple (archbishop) * Suzanne de Diétrich (French Biblical scholar, head of Bossey Ecumenical Institute) * Edouard Chivambo Mondlane (President of FRELIMO) * Frère Roger of the Taizé community * Jürgen Moltmann * George Bell (bishop) * Dietrich Bonhöffer * Madeline Barot (Head of the French aid agency CIMADE) * Willem Visser t'Hooft ( 1st Gen Sec of World Council of Churches) * Mwalimu Julius Nyerere * Lesslie Newbigin * Kwame Nkrumah * M.M.Thomas (Indian theologian) * Elizabeth Behr-Sigel (Orthodox theologian) * Jose Chipenda (1st Gen Sec of All Africa Council of Churches) * Lois Miriam Wilson (Canadian Senator) * Philip Potter (3rd Gen Sec of WCC) * Archbishop Ted Scott * Emilio Castro (4th Gen Sec of WCC) * Mercy Oduyoye (African theologian) * Feliciano Carino (Gen Sec of Christian Conference of Asia) * Samuel Kobia (6th Gen Sec of WCC) * Bishop K.H.Ting (Chinese Bishop) * Oliver Tambo * Milan Opocensky (Gen Sec of World Alliance of Reformed Churches) * Steve Biko * Bishop Penny Jamieson * Ellen Johnson-Sirleaf President of Liberia External links * WSCF/FUMEC/FUACE global website — http://www.wscfglobal.org